


Caught in the Act

by allthehearteyes, caitlesshea



Series: Nothing but Fluff [5]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Enduring love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Secrets, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran’s enjoying some alone time until Adrian catches him in the act.We've all seen the Friends episode with Chandler and the shark porn, right?  This isn't far off.  Lol.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff for our boys. 
> 
> Thanks to caitlesshea for workshopping the idea with me and for always providing support and encouragement for my writing. Betaed by Iresposts

Deran’s eyes are wide and focused, holding his breath a little he’s fully engaged in what’s happening on the screen. _It’s so good. So fucking good._ He’s nearly vibrating with anticipation.

‘Hey D! I’m home early’, Adrian yells as he strolls through the door.

‘Uh, hey babe. You’re home early’, he says a little too quickly. Deran fumbles with the remote, desperately trying to turn off the screen. _Why won’t it turn off! Fuck!_ Adrian walks in the room as Deran finally gets the tv off, a little breathless and face tinged with a deep blush.

‘What’re up to?’ Adrian stares at him.

‘Uhhh…’, Deran hedges.

‘Were you watching porn?’ Adrian asks and squints a little at Deran.

‘What? No. Uhhh...yes. Porn! I was watching porn.’

‘Hrmmmm. Porn huh? What kind of porn? ’Adrian  laughs.

‘Uhhh...you know???’ Deran stammers and shrugs.

‘Why’re you being so weird D? We’ve watched porn together before’, Adrian asks.

‘I’m not being weird. It’s nothing. Wait don’t--’ Deran tries, as Adrian walks over to the console and picks up the DVD case.

...

 _What.in.the.world? What_ is _this?!_ Adrian just stares at Deran, eyes wide, blinking several times, mouth slightly open. Deran is beet red and won’t meet his gaze.

‘Uhhh...you’re watching _Pretty Woman_?’, Adrian asks feeling a little confused.

‘Uhhh...I guess...yeah...yes...whatever. Don’t make a big deal about it ok?’ Deran stammers. He won’t look at Adrian.

‘Hey love. What’s going on?’ His eyes soften as he walks over to where Deran is on the couch and sits next to him.

‘I, uh, I-just-like-it-ok?’, the words rush out of Deran. Adrian looks at his love, softly rubs his tense arm, and gently turns Deran’s head so they’re face-to-face. After a few beats, Deran makes eye contact. Blue holding blue. Adrian waits patiently. Finally...

...

‘It’s...it’s just Julia used to make us all watch these girl movies...and...I...I kinda liked ‘em, ok? That’s all.’ Deran says. He sighs.

He’s embarrassed and feels weird about saying it out loud. _Oh God! He’s gonna think I’m such a pussy._ Deran is nearly cringing, waiting for Adrian to laugh at him or make fun of him for liking chick flicks. _I’m such an idiot!_

...

Adrian can feel Deran’s cheek get warmer where his hand rests on his face. Adrian blinks a couple of times and slowly breaks into a smile. Big and bright.

‘Babe. That’s...awesome!’ Adrian beams. He confesses, ‘I like them too. They’re fun’. Deran is a little surprised by the reaction, but finally smiles back and they both start to laugh a little.

‘Should we finish watching it? Together?’ Adrian asks.

‘Uh, yeah. Sure. That’d be cool’, Deran replies, voice lighter and body more relaxed.

‘Great. I’ll go make some popcorn while you get it back on. Where were you at when I walked in?’, Adrian asks over his shoulder as he heads to the kitchen.

‘Oh, it’s right when they’re about to go to the opera and he’s giving her that necklace’, Deran replies with some enthusiasm in his voice.

  
‘Oh I love that part’, Adrian yells from the kitchen, over the sound of the microwave popping their snack.

...

Deran smiles and laughs at that response. _I love that part too._ He keys up the movie and waits for Adrian to join him. His Ace brings over a big bowl smelling of butter and salt, and has two beers in his hand. _Good man._

‘Ok. Press play. I haven’t seen this one in forever’, Adrian says as he sits down.

He’s attentively looking at the screen, and absently munching popcorn. Deran just looks at him. He smiles at Adrian’s profile, his sweet freckled face, and his total acceptance of Deran’s...quirks? He leans over, kisses him on the cheek, putting his arm around those broad shoulders, as they settle in to watch one of Deran’s (many) favorite rom coms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. 
> 
> ***find us on Tumblr (same names)***


End file.
